


Hey Jealousy

by Mando83



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando83/pseuds/Mando83
Summary: Kara finally comes to terms with her feelings for Lena and is ready to confess, but when she shows up unexpectedly at Lena's apartment, everything falls apart.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It certainly has been a while since I've done any writing, but sometimes life just gets in the way! Hope you enjoy this new story I'm working on. It doesn't really have an outline yet, so if there's any suggestions, let me know in the comments! Hope you enjoy!!

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled, staring at the floor, “I shouldn’t have come.” Kara shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she nervously fiddles with the hem of her shirt.  Lena tilts her head, taking in her friend who has been surprisingly out of character all evening.

“Kara, don’t be silly, you’re always welcome here.”  Lena flashes her megawatt smile, trying to get at least a bit of one in return from the blonde standing before her.  

“No, I uh, I should have called first. I um, well, I missed--I just wanted to...but you ah, you--you’re with..” Kara vaguely gestures toward the living room where Claire is seated on the couch, glass of wine in hand.  “I’m just gonna go, I’m glad you’re back safely” Kara turns and makes her way toward the door. Lena’s voice stops her just as her hand reaches the handle.

“Brunch this week?”  Lena asks with a hopeful inflection.

Kara closes her eyes before answering over her shoulder, “Um, yeah, sure.”  

Lena watches as her friend pulls the door closed behind her.  She turns her attention to the vase of flowers Kara had brought with her; plumerias, her favorite.  She reaches for the card and runs her fingers over the swirly writing that is distinctively Kara’s: _So glad you’re home! I missed you._ _Love, K_

Lena is startled from her thoughts as Claire joins her in the kitchen.  The taller woman with dirty blonde hair wraps her arms around Lena’s waist from behind.

“Everything okay, babe?” Claire asks as she kisses Lena’s cheek. Lena drops the card on the counter and turns to face the other woman.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine.”  Lena pushes her concerns regarding Kara’s strange behavior aside.

“Kara seems nice.” Claire responds, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“Mmhm.” Lena hums, noncommittally.  Claire tips Lena’s chin up to look her in the eyes.

“What is it? You can tell me”

Lena let out a sigh.  

“It’s just--I don’t know, something seemed off about Kara tonight.” Lena breaks from Claire’s embrace and turns to the vase of flowers, taking in their fragrant scent.  

“Maybe she just had a bad day.” Claire offers.

“Yeah, maybe, you’re right.” Lena shrugs, still not able to shake the feeling that something more is going on with her reporter friend.

Claire reaches for Lena’s hand, “Now, what do you say we go finish the movie?”

Lena smiles and allows herself to be led back into the living room, thoughts of Kara pushed aside for the moment.

*****

_Lena had been away on a business to Japan for an entire month and Kara missed her terribly.  The time change, coupled with Lena’s demanding schedule left little time for more than a few brief emails between the two.  It took Lena’s prolonged absence for Kara to finally come to terms for her feelings toward her best friend; feelings that were increasingly becoming less platonic.  After an entire week of talking herself both in and out of it, Kara had finally decided she was going to tell Lena the truth. She wasn’t entirely certain what she’d do if Lena didn’t feel the same, but she’d figure that out when, or if, it happened.  Kara had it all planned out: Lena’s flight arrived in National City at 9 AM, but she knew Lena would be jet-lagged and need time to unpack, so she waited until the following evening to stop by, opting to only send a ‘welcome home’ text. Kara stopped at the flower shop downtown, the only florist that carries plumerias, and purchases a beautiful vase of the rare flowers for her best friend.  She makes her way towards Lena’s building, mentally rehearsing what she’s going to say once she sees her. The butterflies in her stomach are fluttering as she steps out of the elevator on the top floor of the building. Lena had granted her security clearance months ago, and told her she was always welcome to just stop by. Kara takes a deep breath before raising her hand to knock on the apartment door. She hears movement from the other side and smiles as the door opens to reveal the dark haired woman she hasn’t seen in a month._

_“Kara, hi.”  Lena steps aside as Kara brushes past her and into the apartment, placing the vase of flowers on the kitchen counter._

_“Lena! I know you just got back and are probably exhausted but I just HAD to…”  Kara freezes in her ramble as she notices the presence of another person in the apartment.   “Oh.”_

_Kara blinks at the as of yet, unidentified woman. “Um, hi.”_

_“Kara, this is Claire Simons.”  Lena explains._

_“It’s nice to meet you, Kara. Lena has told me so much about you.”  Claire extends her hand toward Kara._

_“Yeah, well, that’s Lena. Always talking about her friends.” Kara awkwardly shakes Claire’s hand._

_“We just opened a bottle of wine if you’d like some Kara.” Claire offers.  Kara stands staring, mouth open, but no words coming forth. Lena moves to grab a wine glass from the cabinet and ushers Kara into the living room._

_“Come on, join us. Please?” Lena sits on the couch, Claire sliding in next to her, as Kara takes the single chair._

_“So um, how was your trip?” Kara asks as Lena pours each of them a glass of red wine._

_“It was very busy, but we secured the deal and I ran into Claire whom I haven’t seen in ages.”  Lena answers, handing a glass to Kara._

_“Oh, where do you know each other from?” Kara asks before taking a sip of her wine._

_“Lena and I went to MIT together,” Claire explains, “though we lost touch over the years.”_

_“You can imagine my surprise when I spotted a familiar face when I arrived to the negotiation meeting.” Lena added._

_Kara noted the way Claire casually touched Lena’s arm while they continued to explain how they reconnected in Japan, catching up over coffee and reminiscing over dinner.  She felt a distinct lump forming in the back of her throat and suddenly she felt very, very warm. She watched the two women as they interacted and noted how Lena leaned slightly into Claire’s touches, how her eyes sparkled when Claire made her laugh, and how Claire looked at Lena with obvious adoration. Kara stood to excuse herself, using an excuse about getting some water.  It was clear to Kara that Lena and Claire shared something more than friendship and she suddenly felt like an intrusion. Lena excused herself, following after Kara._

_“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled, staring at the floor, “I shouldn’t have come.”_


End file.
